GerFra Life
by HongKongRepublic
Summary: Writing prompts and drabbles inspired by Tumblr, prompt is posted in italics before the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Person A: *Leans on chair next to Person B's*_

 _Person A: *Smiles*_

 _Person B: no._

Francis entered the living space both he and Ludwig shared, he took a small sip from his tea and placed it on their coffee table, then seating himself on the sofa in front of Ludwig. Francis softly smiled, picking up his tea and sipping as Ludwig flipped through the Newspaper in the afternoon sun. His reading glasses reflecting a small amount of sunlight that shone through the softly colored curtains, the sunlight also hit Ludwig's face, giving his normally stern expression an angelic feel. Francis brushed his own blonde locks out of face and set his tea down before walking over to the twin chair next to Ludwig. Francis leaned forward and lifted Ludwig's glasses off, placing them on the ridge of his own nose. Ludwig ignored Francis's attempt to further advance, Francis pulled away only to rethink his decision and lean in closer. Ludwig glared at Francis before resting his Newspaper down and toyed with Francis's golden hair that glistened in the afternoon glow, Francis smiled at Ludwig and made an attempt to move closer, his attempt was stopped by Ludwig's hand resting on his chest.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

_You always put things on the top shelves because that's pretty much your eye level to you and so you think it makes sense but exCUSE ME, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YET I'M ACTUALLY THE SIZE OF A SEVENTH GRADE CHILD AND WHY ARE YOU PUTTING EVERYTHING ON THE TOP SHELVES BECAUSE THAT'S BASICALLY A DIFFERENT ATMOSPHERIC LAYER TO ME YOU SENTIENT TREE_

Ludwig had woken up earlier than usual, around 4:30 in the morning. He looked to his side as Francis' peaceful expression lie against the fabric of their pillows. Ludwig smiled, before pulling on pants- not bothering with a shirt this early and quietly leaving the bedroom. Although he would rather make breakfast for both him and Francis, Francis wouldn't bother to rise for hash browns, a common food for the couple to eat. Ludwig weighed his options, his very few options, before settling on a bowl of cereal. He pulled down the box, pouring some into a bowl, followed by almond milk. Ludwig quietly ate his cereal into the later morning hours, he ate slowly in order to wait for Francis. At around 10:30 Francis had finally decided to leave their bedroom, wearing entirely clothing from Ludwig: His military jacket draped over his creamy shoulders, his German flag boxers, along with socks Francis had bought him over the holidays. His golden hair tied into a sloppy ponytail which rested gently on his back.

"Guten Morgen"

Francis gave Ludwig a soft smile before cuddling into his chest. Francis, who still shared the warmth of the blankets, muttered something within his native tongue that Ludwig couldn't decipher as well as he claimed. Ludwig held Francis longer before Francis pulled away to disappear from around the corner to their pantry. Ludwig was left in the afterglow of the short amount of cuddling time, he snapped from his daze to hear a soft whine. It clearly wasn't the dogs, Ludwig advanced towards the pantry, to find Francis pouting and gesturing to the top shelf. Ludwig stroked Francis' pouting lip before giving him a soft smile. Cobalt blue met sky blue as Francis took Ludwig's hand into his own and beginning to guide it to the top shelf. His attempt was in vain however when Ludwig pulled away his hand and turned to walk away. Francis had decided in about two seconds that this was going to be _his_ match, latching onto Ludwig's waist he let out another groan of displeasure. Francis continued whining before giving into the 'beg for me' tactic Ludwig had clearly made obvious during their entire morning.

"You know I hate it when you torture me in such ungrateful ways, Luddy."

Ludwig could only show Francis a smile, before pulling Francis into his embrace and saying, "It'd be nice if you didn't complain about being short too, Francis."

Ludwig swore he could see the offense in Francis' eyes, before pulling him into a soft kiss. Francis' lips were soft, as if they were rose petals, despite the early morning hours. Francis was caught off guard before Ludwig's hand reached under his jacket to touch Francis' exposed back, he gasped into the kiss, Ludwig took the chance to dominate Francis with his tongue. Francis pulled away from the passionate kiss, a string saliva still connecting the two together. Ludwig spoke softly against Francis' ear, receiving a shudder in response.

"Ich Liebe Dich, shorty."

Francis could only chuckle at the new nickname, he always enjoyed the affectionate side of Ludwig in the gentle mornings of Berlin.


End file.
